<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there's no love like the first by tomatopudding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885408">there's no love like the first</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding'>tomatopudding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:36:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The anniversary of Alex and Eliza's first date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there's no love like the first</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a>Prompt: "You always find a way to surprise me."</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dating Alex was never boring, he seemed to have an unlimited supply of fun and interesting date ideas. Once it would be a museum and cafe, once the aquarium, once a horse-drawn carriage ride around Central Park. And those were just the typical date ideas. He’d once made a romantic evening out of getting caught in a sudden downpour. So she knew that the anniversary of their very first date was bound to be something special.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you manage this?” Eliza asked in a hushed whisper as she craned her neck to look around and above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a skill,” Alex replied, grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was more like having the right connections (and Eliza made sure that she would remember to thank Professor Washington later). They were the only ones in the Hayden Planetarium, the dome above them reflecting a perfect replica of the stars and planets that were actually above them. There was also a checkered blanket and a couple of pillows accompanied by a full picnic basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always find a way to surprise me,” Eliza said, leaning over to press a kiss to Alex’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the fact that they had been dating for a year, it still made Alex blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he said, “it’s a bit cold to actually go stargazing, not to mention the light pollution and everything, so I figured I’d bring the stars to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex took her hands in his and pulled her close, kissing her lips tenderly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliza felt her breath catch in her throat hearing him say it for the first time, a warm feeling spreading through her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” she murmured back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>